


Your Day

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Tony like parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: It's your birthday and you don't want a fuss, but Tony has other ideas. Luckily, Steve is there to rescue you!





	Your Day

It was a beautiful day out and it put you in a fantastic mood, humming as you fixed your usual morning beverage of the shared floor of Stark Tower. You had just finished when Steve joined you with a large grin on his face, “Good morning (F/n) and Happy Birthday.”

You squeaked, eyes going wide, “That’s today?”

You went to the cheesy calendar Tony hung on the wall as a joke on Steve who could figure out how to use an electronic planner. How had you lost track? Steve watched you with a little frown when suddenly the elevator pinged and you could hear Tony calling out your name loudly.

You pulled Steve in front of you and ducked behind the counter, “I’m not here.”

“But-“

“Please, Steve? Just pretend you don’t know where I am.” you pouted pleadingly.

Steve flashed you confused glance before he looked up as Tony came in with the rest of the Avengers in tow, “Hey Murica. You seen (F/n)?”

Deciding to trust your reasoning, he did as you asked, “She was here a while ago. Said she was going out for the day and that she’d be back later.”

You almost blew your cover with a sigh of relief, he’d not only told them you weren’t in the room but that you weren’t even in the building. This was fantastic. Tony whined loudly about a party and celebrating and how you were always so difficult as he and the others dispersed and left.

You relaxed, sitting down on the floor and letting out an extra relieved sigh, “Thanks, Steve. I really just want to enjoy the day in peace. It’s so nice out.”

He helped you up, “So you don’t want to celebrate?” He gave you a disappointed frown, he had a huge crush on you and had wanted to try and tell you at the party.

You gave a melodious laugh that made his heart flip, “Quite the contrary Capitan. I want to celebrate in my own way. It’s my day, so I spend it doing as I please.”

Steve nodded, that made sense, “So what are you going to do today?”

You thought about it for a moment, “I think I’ll go for a nice walk in Central Park.”

He looked a little upset by this but you just grinned, “Come with me.”

Steve looked up at you with surprise filling his blue eyes, “You want me to come?”  
You nodded enthusiastically, “I can’t think of any way I’d rather spend the day or anyone I’d rather do it with.”

You blushed as the words rushed out of your mouth almost on their own, focusing on his feet. The super soldier was trying to processes what you had just said, a blush of his own creeping up into his cheeks.

He accidentally overcompensated for his shyness and ended up yelling, “I’d love to spend the day with you!”  

You looked up at him curiously and saw that he was now beginning to fret over the volume of his statement, the blush on his cheeks turning from pink to red, “Sorry. I’m sorry. I just meant that I would like to go with you. I didn’t mean to say it so loudly.”

You grinned shyly, “It’s alright Steve. I’m excited you’re excited.”

He floundered a little before making a decision, holding himself like the soldier that he was, he was going to face this as he would a battle. No fear.

He took a deep breath and blurted in one breath, “(F/n)IreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifmaybeyouwantedtogooutonadatewithme?”

Your eyes widened, which he took as a rejection, and his face fell in defeat as he looked to the floor. Pushing away the initial shock, you stood on your toes and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, “I like you too Steve. I’d love to go out on a date with you.”

He grinned a wide, kind of goofy, grin, “Really?”

You nodded shyly and he let out a relieved laugh, “Swell.”  

You slipped your small hand into his large one and gave it a reassuring squeeze as the two of you set off for the park, wide grins on both your faces.

In the elevator he pulled you in for a sweet chaste kiss, “Happy birthday (F/n)”

You pressed your forehead to his, “This is already the best birthday ever”


End file.
